laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Desmond Sycamore
* Professor Stickyfloor * Professor Sillyscore * Professor Sandyshore * Professor Seamacaw * Professor Singapore * Pigtails * Professor Pigtails * Professor Snoozysnore |gender = Male |species = Human |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Brown/Red |father = |mother = |partner = Unnamed Wife |siblings = |offspring = Unnamed Daughter |family = |others = * Raymond * Harald * |jpname = |dename = Professor Desmond Locklair |esname = Profesor Desmond Sycamor |frname = Professeur Desmond Sycamore |itname = Professor Desmond Sycamore |nlname = Professor Desmond Sycamore |korname = }} Desmond Sycamore is a major character in Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy. Biography Appearance Desmond Sycamore wears a black suit with a white shirt and red tie. He also wears red browline glasses. Personality Desmond is a quiet, gentlemanly and intellectual man. Always treats people kindly and rarely get angry, but this changes radically with Targent or when he must to fight for some azran secret. This so different and aggressive attitude is personified on his alter ego, Jean Descole. However, he is nothing more than an archaeologist who wants to live happy and calm, but fate has been impeded this along his life. Therefore he sometimes lives more like Jean Descole that Desmond Sycamore. Plot Pre-game life Was born under the name Hershel Bronev to Leon and Rachel Bronev. He lived his early life in a small town with his little brother, Theodore. His father Leon was a passionate archaeologist who investigated the Azran civilization, and after plenty of studying became aware of their legacy. This eventually led to the Targent, a criminal organization (by then, almost a cult) interested in the Azran Civilization, to break into their house and kidnap both Leon and his wife, leaving Hershel and his brother as orphans. The children eventually found Roland and Lucille Layton, who wished to adopt. Unfortunately, they could only adopt one child, which they wanted to be Hershel. However, since they didn't know who Hershel was, the actual Hershel (Descole) gave his name to his younger brother Theodore (Layton) as he wanted him to be happy, not to mention Theodore was too young to be left alone, causing him to be adopted in his stead. The young Descole eventually started to focus on studying the Azran Civilization tirelessly in the hopes of beating the Targent in finding their legacy, so he could have his revenge on the two reasons why he lost his family: Targent and the Azran. A while later, another family was found to adopt Descole, and they adopted the remaining child, giving him the name Desmond Sycamore. Desmond spent most of his life under this name, and eventually got married and had a daughter, having a normal life with them. Sycamore probably met also around this time his butler Raymond, who would be faithful with him during his entire life. However, when he thought he was happy and could move on from his past and live for more than just revenge, both his wife and daughter died due to unknown reasons, possibly due to Targent. This was most likely the moment when he created his Jean Descole disguise. ''Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy'' Professor Sycamore sends a letter to Professor Layton, reporting the finding of a living mummy and asking for help. Professor Layton, Luke, and Emmy travel to Froenborg in the Bostonius, Sycamore's aircraft, piloted by Raymond. When they reach Froenborg, they meet with Sycamore in the cave, and manage to liberate to Aurora from the ice wall. However, before they can take her, Targent appears and kidnaps Aurora. An aerial chase begins aboard the Bostonius to rescue Aurora. Professor Layton and Luke infiltrate the airship and gets to take her, but during the flight, they fall in a forest near the village of Kodh. After searching for Aurora all over town, they located her on the lake, and she manages to make the ruins appear that were hidden in the lake. When they enter into the ruins, Aurora speaks for the first time and tells them that they have to find the five aura stones to discover the Azran secret. Before starting a journey around the world to find the five stones, Professor Layton and company return to London to prepare for the trip. During their stay, they must solve a case of theft at the museum. After researching and visiting the commissariat, Professors Layton and Sycamore, with the help of Grosky, manage to discover the culprit of the theft, Leonard Bloom, and also show that he is a member of Targent who was infiltrated in the police. During their journey around the world, they visited several villages in different areas. In each of them, they had to solve some kind of enigma to get one of the stones. Sycamore does not show any suspicious behavior during the trip, but in Mosinnia mentions his wife and daughter, who died long ago. Along their travels, they met with soldiers sent by Targent to find the stones. After getting the five stones, they realize that one of them is false, which leads them to travel to the base of Targent, the Nest. Once there, they realize that Bronev wants to talk to them, so they went to his office at the top of a tower. Bronev asks Professor Layton to join Targent and even he makes a blackmail with a threat to his parents, but Desmond Sycamore manages to convince Layton that it was a trap. After ignoring the request of Bronev and winning him in a coin game, Layton and Sycamore acquire the last egg, which joins together with the remaining four to form a key. At this point, Sycamore betrays the group, putting the Jean Descole guise and stealing the key. Trying to avoid fleeing, Professor Layton confronts him, but Descole escapes with the help of Raymond and goes to Froenborg to discover the legacy. During the rest of the game, he operates under the Jean Descole guise. Media Trivia * "Professor Sycamore" is a name that was also used for the Pokémon professor in the Pokémon X and Y'' versions. * Desmond is shown to be able to fly the Bostonius alongside Raymond, taking control when necessary. * In the Japanese version of ''Azran Legacy, Desmond Sycamore holds the title of doctor, rather than professor. Profiles Azran Legacy An academic who is widely considered the authority on the Azran civilization. His demeanor is usually gentle, but his temper flairs at the mention of Targent. Despite his appearance, he is actually older than Layton, and sometimes speaks of a lost wife and child. de:Professor Desmond Locklair fr:Professeur Desmond Sycamore Category:Azran Legacy Characters Category:Descole Disguises Category:Antagonists Category:Puzzle Solvers